Just Can't Wait
by gettingcrazywiththecheezewhiz
Summary: Kurt let's the question slip as he realizes he just can't wait to propose to Blaine. RATED M FOR SMUT THINGS.


**AHHHH. WATCH OUT FOR PORN BELOW. This is the first time I've ever written porn on my own. So don't be too hard on me, man! But yeah, I wrote this lilllll drabble for a glee-kink-meme fill on livejournal last night. My live journal is peachesandgravy!**

* * *

Kurt looked down at Blaine as he continued to pound into him. He was absolutely perfect in every way possible; moaning loudly as he thrusted upwards to meet Kurt's every movement. Kurt loved every bit of this. It was so much better than when they were younger, now that they were experienced and lived together in the greatest city on earth. Now, they could be like this whenever in wherever they wanted. (A freedom often exercised by the both of them.)

"Oh god," Blaine breathed as he reached up and grabbed Kurt's hips to pull him closer. "Kurt… you feel incredible…"

"You're so gorgeous right now," Kurt panted his reply as he reached down grasped Blaine's cock to jerk him off. Blaine gasped and wrapped his legs around Kurt's middle to bring him as close as possible. Kurt changed his angle; pounding into a particular spot that he knew drove Blaine crazy.

"Oh, there, please," Blaine whined. "There…harder, Kurt." Kurt smirked and started to move his hips faster and harder than he has before. By the noises Blaine was making now, Kurt could tell he was starting to get close. Kurt pumped his hand around Blaine's cock faster and leaned down to his ear.

"Come on, babe," he whispered seductively. "Come for me… please." Eventually Blaine came, rising up off the bed as he did so, bringing Kurt with him. His face was perfect, lips parted, eyes wide, and eye lids fluttering. The look alone was enough to make Kurt come too. The two of them collapsed in heap on the bed, their chests pressed together sticky with their combined sweat and come. Kurt pulled out of Blaine and crawled up his body to attach their lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

"That was amazing," Blaine said, a smile playing on lips that were still ghosting Kurt's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, still pressing open mouthed kisses to Blaine's lips. "Will you marry me?" At that moment Blaine's eyes shot open wide and the couple froze. Blaine stared up at Kurt, the shock of Kurt's words still fresh. He felt as if his heart had stopped as well as time.

"What did you just say?" he asked. Kurt swallowed loudly and didn't say anything for several moments. He really didn't know where that came from. It had just slipped, but honestly… he truly meant it.

"I was going to wait," Kurt said reaching over to their bedside table drawer and pulling a ring out. Blaine's breath hitched the second he saw it. "I was going to make it super romantic. We were going to go to dinner and take a moonlit walk through Central Park… but I can't wait anymore." Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he watched his beloved Kurt fiddle with the ring in his fingers and look over at him with a smile on his face.

"I have loved you every day since the moment we met at Dalton Academy, Blaine. I knew I loved you at that moment and I knew you were the one the first time we made love. You're everything to me and I want to be your everything. I want to share my forever with you," Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and took a deep breath. "Blaine Anderson… will you marry me?"

Blaine's heart thrilled as he rose up to meet Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. "Yes," he said when their lips parted and tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. "Yes, I will marry you, Kurt." Kurt let out a breath of relief as he kissed Blaine again and slipped the ring onto this finger.

"We're getting married," Kurt said against Blaine's lips. "You and me. We're going to be husbands. We're going to be that fabulous married couple that we've been since high school." Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. They laid down together and rested their foreheads together. They spent the next hour exchanging gentle kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Promises they knew were actually going to come true.

Eventually Blaine yawned and his eyelids began to droop.

"Sleepy?" he asked twirling one of Blaine's curls around his fingers.

Blaine nodded and yawned again, "It was a big day… amazing sex… got engaged…"

Kurt smiled and pulled the comforter over them and moved to turn around.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Yes, love?" Kurt asked leaning back into him.

"Will….will you be the big spoon tonight?"

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Of course." Blaine smiled in response and rolled over so his back was facing Kurt. Kurt settled behind him and before resting his arm around Blaine's waist and his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, he leaned over him and gave him a long sweet kiss.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied and before drifting off to sleep he said, "Goodnight, fiancé."

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to the spot where Blaine's neck and shoulder connected.

"Goodnight, fiancé."

* * *

**eep~! 0/0 I hope anyone who read this liked it.**


End file.
